Living in Harvest Moon
by Mirria1
Summary: I invade the world of Harvest Moon DS Cute so I can meet the phantom thief, Skye. I drag my buddy, Dark Link, along. He ain't too thrilled. Dark doesn't do anything. I do all the work. Rock won't give up on trying to flirt. Will Dark forever be lazy? Will I finally just kill Rock? Who knows what might happen in this crazy story. Full summary in Profile. R&R Updated! Chapter 5 up!
1. Day 1: We're going into Harvest Moon!

Our story begins at my house in Calgary, during the winter at the beginning of 2011.

I'm not spoiling the story for you no matter how much you ask so Bwahahahahahaha! Now let's get this thing over with so I can torture Dark already. *laughs evilly* XD

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight, Harvest Moon or Zelda. The OC's are MINE! Enjoy! ^^ I suck at tittles…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My point of view:

I'm sitting quietly in my room playing Harvest Moon DS Cute on my DS Lite-(aka- old DS)-as someone opens my bedroom door and enters. "Hey Franchesca, what are you playing?" Dark says-(aka Dark Link. Were friends ok)-as he close's the door. "Harvest Moon Cute" I squealed excitedly "speaking of cute, Skye is!" and I looked at the screen and grinned so big that my teeth showed.

"I am sick of hearing this! If you like him-and the game-so much why don't you just go there?" he says

'Ooooh, looks like someone's jealous' I thought with a devious smirk on my face. "Actually that mite actually be a good idea." I said as I put my finger on my chin "Dark? You coming with?"

I glare at him

"…ok, fine"

"Great, But I'll have to use my nickname Franny, not my real name."

"Just make sure you don't heart attack-from fangirlisame or laughing to much." Dark said being smart (sarcasm) he said crossing his arms

"I'll try. Look out Forget me not valley, Frannys coming to town!" I yelled sticking my fist up in the air.

Dark rolled his eye's and snickered "Dramatic much?"

"Can it…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You ready to go?" I said putting on my knapsack full of art stuff, clothing, books, and games, pretty much everything I own. "Because I don't want to forget anything important." 'He doesn't even need bag; all he needs is that little tiny bazaar magic bag that he can shove just about anything into. 'I mumbled

"You have one, it's just a bit bigger then mine." He said turning around. Also being smart

"Dark, I bet you could shove a bed in there with how much crap you carry around in there!" I said pointing to the small bag attached to his belt around his waist.

"I'm sure it would just blow up then."

"Cool! Anyway I think we should get going-wait! One last thing" I ran to grab the family laptop from downstairs, and shoved it under my arm "Can't forget this. In case I forget something about forget me not valley." I explained

"Why? You can just get a tour" he questioned

I turned and looked at him like he was stupid "Do you even know who would be the tour guide? Do you? No. And I don't think I - nor you, could spend at least five minutes being near him with out killing him."

"And who would that be?"

I just stare at him "Here's a hint. He's named after this." I said holding up a rock in my right hand that I pulled out of my pocket with awesome speed. :D

"Ah, Rock right?"

"Well it an't Phantom Skye"

"Speaking of HIM, are you sure you're wanting to meet with HIM?" he asked with a touch of concern, but also wined a bit, but also jealousy. I could just tell he didn't like Skye, even if they never met. He knows I know he's jealous, even though he try's to deny it. It's not like I'm in love with Skye or anything, I'm just one of those crazed fangirls who just wants to meet him in person. So then I can build a bridge then get over it. God I love that saying.

"Maybe… don't worry. Anyway I am making YOU help on the farm.-as a brother- so no one suspects anything abnormal about me." I add, as I snap my fingers as my dimension portal opens, witch looks like a huge round swirly blue hole.

"Abnormal? You're quite far from abnormal if you ask me" he scoffs (sarcasm alert) as we start to walk towards the portal.

"Don't you get all smart with me mister.-And no killing anyone!" I yell looking at his dark sword "and put that away!"

Right before he steps through the portal he snickers "yes MOTHER" then scoffs, then walks through the portal.

I smirk and say "Smart arse" then jumps through the portal after Dark Link.

A/N: I call Dark Link, Dark for short. It make's it easier. Were buddies! YAY! XD the OC's I use are mine! Next chapter We will be in forget me not valley. Look forward to it! ^^ Look down, there's a button, it's called REVIEW PLEASE! Hope you will enjoy the story! ^^


	2. Day 1: Part 2: Starting up

.

My point of view: as always

As we were nearing the entrance of the valley, I was remembering what we were-I was doing on the way here. The walk was boring, due to no talking from either of us. Well more him then me.

FLASHBACK! ***

"Hello…?."

No response

"Oh Ooooh, the silent treatment eh?"

Still no response

"Well I go two words for you, F$%# you"

END FLASHBACK***

"Are we there yet?" Dark looked bored.

"Yeah, were here" I say as I look at the big white things that look like pin wheels near Vesta's farm, where I knew you can buy seeds from.

"Finally! Wait…this is the place" It looks" he stopped trying the find the right words to describe it.

"If you say crap or dump, dark powers or not, I will punch you." I threatened, pointing a finger at his face.

"Not that it seems…nice enough." He said looking around.

I just looked at him and thought he's not acting like himself. But I know a way to fix that! Heheheheh. Just then I herd something walking on gravel, so I jerked my head to were the sound came from, I saw Celia walking to the field where their crops were. So I decided to say hello first, since I did not want her or anyone to fall for Dark. That would cause lots of problems for both me, them and him.

"Hiii!" I waved at her with a big smile on my face. She turned, smiled and ran over to us.

"Hi, I'm-"I interrupted her "Celia right? Glad to meet ch'ya. I'm Franny and this is…he really doesn't have a name so I just call him Dark." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Nice to meet you two" she said, and we shook hands. Then frowned a bit "But why the name 'Dark'?" she asked. I wish she didn't ask that, I am so not explaining it, and bet she would not like the fact that he was an x-villain, that I was sure of. "Heheh, long story that leaves many questions that don't need to be answered" I said flatly. Then she spoke.

"Sooo what's your business here in the valley?" she asked in wonder. "Oh, I'm the new rancher here, and dark here is my helper." I blurted out

"Really? That's great! I guess I'll see you later then. Oh and um…Dark? Uh… can we talk some time-"

"Sorry he can't he's too busy!" I yell, and drag Dark towards the bridge and over it. 'Dark, you can't date. Beside's, your not even human." He just lifts an eyebrow at me then rolls his red eyes. And we just leave Celia there wondering why they can't at lest talk. But I know better, I know that would just lead to date. And dating is something we can't be doing now. And I know Dark Link understands that perfectly.

We finally almost made it past the inn when…

"Well it looks like 'The Rock' has found a new fan!"

'Oh for the love of Nayru not him. I don't have time for this moron' I thought still holding on to Dark arm

'This is Rock? Wow, is this guy retarded or what. Now I know what you mean.' Dark telepathically said to me.

I bent over to whisper to him"Dark, if he annoys me for more then six days, you have permission to kill him, got it."

Dark just smirked "Sure that will be no problem. But what will the villager's think of that, hmm?"

"Hello lovely, 'the Rock' is talking to you."

"Scratch that I'll kill him myself. Dark you talk to him before I kill him. I don't need the villagers suspecting anything bad about us. And no complaining!" I whisper back. He sighs then nods; he goes up to Rock and starts using very colourful words. I stand there, watch in amazement as Dark tells him off. I burst out laughing. He was saying things like 'you go near her you die' just as dark was yelling at him with such colourful vocabulary I never really heard from him before; except he's about to kill someone Rock is looking into darks eyes full of fear and he cowers away. I decide that he's had enough and I grab Dark by the shoulders to pull him away, he stops. Then I turn to Rock and give him my psychotic grin, he apologizes then runs of. "good riddance" we both say. Then we walk off to meet everyone else. We met up with Murry. The official 'Hobo' of the valley. I swear he gives me the creeps. We met up with Griffin and Muffy at the bar, then the people at the inn. I look and I see Nami walk down the stairs. 'I think me and Nami are going to be pretty good friends' I thought smiling-more like grinning at her and waved. She waved back in a bored manner. I was on my way to meet mister stalker. Aka Darryl. the creepy guy in the lab coat and frizzy black hair when I ran into the hippy. Gustufa. He's ok, but wouldn't really count him as true friend. I like people that are not afraid of you and will not give up on you. That's what I like in a friend. But I will admit this I like his music, just not his singing. Then we just kept running into random people, interdicting ourselves. Just as we were done, Elvis came up to us. Aka - Marlin. I speed talk him said we would love to chat but we had a farm to get to. To make things short I basically speed talked every one, then grabbed Darks arm then dragged to our farm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took us both about an hour and a half just to pick a name for the ranch. We finally decided on "Psycho Farm" But later we decided it was a bit too crazy… so for about a few more hours and hours we spent on trying to pick a good name. Dark finally gave up two hours later deciding to go to bed; and tolled me to just pick whatever the hell I wanted. Wait Dark can sleep? Stupid thought… Now let's try describing this inside of this peace of crap house. I'm lying on the floor looking up at the navy blue ceiling; I turn my head to look at the wall which is yellow with black and purple clouds. I feel the floor with my hands, the carpet, soft and white; which ironic enough has the black Triforce on it. I turn my head to the other side to see dark unpacking my Manga books. I shoot up and race over to him and snatch my Manga from him fast. "My manga, hands off!" I yelled

He just shook his head in amusement. "It's not like I going to wreck them." He said as he sat on his bed

"You never know. Anyway, we had one random day don't ya think- Hey Dark?" I looked over to his bed to find him asleep, I just laughed. 'Might as well go to sleep myself too' I thought to myself.

-Sorry this took a while, I was busy and my computer was crap. I know this chapter was a little rushed. But I'll try better on future chaps.


	3. Day 2: Mornings Suck

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I groaned as my alarm started screaming at me to get up. I rolled over and moved my hand to find it to turn it off, but rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Ooow..."

"I see that your up now." I hear chuckling. I groggily look up from the floor and stare firstly into the crimson red eyes that I know so well. I point at Dark "laugh. and thou shall feel my wrath... So, what time is it?" he just laughs "you could have slept in by a bit. Its only 6:00." O_o "6:00?" I get up and grab alarm clock off my night stand. the alarms still going off. I look at it. 6:00 am it reads in digital letters. I give it the 'WTF' look. "6 am? what is this? Who wakes up at 6 am in the morning?" " then I threw the clock at the wall. but missed, and it went out the open front window. (Why was it open? I have no idea) 'Wow. So that's how time fly's, huh?' I think the lame joke to myself. My 'ADD' getting the better of me.

"OW!" I hear someone scream in pain. Dark gives me a questioningly look. I shrug. "Hey, don't look at me. it's their own fault that they were there in the first place." Dark just shook his head. I yawn as I open the door. and standing there, with my alarm clock in one hand, and that horrid doggy ball in the other. 'Oh. God. It's the mineral town Mayor. Thomes.' I just stood there, and kept staring at him like he had three heads or something.

"Hello, my names Thomes. I'll be doing your shipping at 5 pm everyday, now let me show you sow to you the shipping bin. follow me. Oh, and here's the ball you lost-" I cut him off. Cause I didn't want to hear it. I already herd it a million times when I played the game. I didn't need to hear it again. irritated. I took a breath, put on my scary face, and and yelled "I ALREADY KNOW HOW TO USE THE EFFIN SHIPPIN BIN! IT'S NOT THAT HARD! AND AND THAT BALL IS NOT MINE FER DINS SAKE! WHY IN FAROE'S NAME DO I NEED IT ANYWAY?" My aura flared, and eyes starting to glow a bloody red, and my teeth sharpening like fangs. (aka, angry anime face. I'm not a vampire. sadly. T_T)

I think I might have scared him too much considering he dropped the ball, terrified, and took off at the speed of light down the road and out of the valley. and started yelling about some bat-shit "I'm the daughter of satin" stuff. Ha! I've herd that from a kid at school ironically. I bet their wondering where I am right now. I laughed to myself.

I stopped. Just remembering that he is the one who does the shipping fer me, I yelled back to him- "AND DON'T FORGET TO DEAL WITH MY SHIPPING AT THE END OF THE DAY! THANK YOU!...He better come back. Cause I know where he lives." (Evil laughter inserted here) I'm crazy. sue me.

Stretching I said "Well, I better get to work" starting to leave out the front door.

Dark just looked at me, smirking.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow looking at him.

"Are you gonna go work in your Pg's all day?" Dark said pointing at me. I looked down. and I was indeed still wearing my lazy cloths.(that's what my PJ's are) I rolled my eye's. "Ha ha, very funny. Smart ass..."

AN/ sorry fer late updates! I'm friggin lazy. and it's a short chapter. deal with it. V_V and my computer just got fixed a while ago. if I need to fix anything just tell me. *yawn* now if you don't mind, I have other story's to type. and some books to read. and yes. REAL books.


	4. Year 4: Don't you mess with this girl

Chapter 4: Don't you mess with this girl.

This time I'm actually dressed when doing my farm work. I'm wearing a gray T-shirt and black shorts, my sandles that look like Vaati's, only brown, black sunglasses covering my brown eyes, my brown hair up in a ponytail, and I wore my red Calgary vintage racing club hat that I got a few years ago.

You know what? I decided to cheat to make all this work a whole lot easier. It's called a DS mate. Yeah, I'm in the world of the game so I should be able to do it. Ha. I'm cheap. Eh, I don't care anywho. anyway I've gone through 4 years game time. but really? It's only been a week or so. man I rock at this game. I did all the hard work on the DS and I'm doing the easy stuff by myself. I am. Darks doing nothing shit.

I'm in the field, currently having a staring contest with the horrid weeds that infested my field. Din, I love how I can just pick them up and throw them back on the ground and they disappear. Gotta love game logic. After finishing up with the weeding I take the ones I didn't throw away and chuck them in the shipping bin.

"Ey, Franny? Who would want to buy weeds anyway?" Dark asked from across the yard. He is currently sitting in a lawn chair.

"I don't know, it's getting me money, so I don't really care."

"That reminds me... Would you like to explain why there are weeds in the cabinet in the house?" asked me while giving me a weird look.

"Their to make failed dish's." I said simply.

"And WHY would you need failed dish's for?"

"To make finest curry" I said while watering my crops, My Turnips, strawberries, Potato's, Cucumbers, cabbage's. With my all the way upgraded watering can. All My tools were upgrade all the way. I should be able to Harvest half of them today. Yay, more money for me!

Dark just raised an eyebrow at me. probably thinks I'm crazy. "Hey, I didn't design this game and it's recipes, so don't you give me that look mister." I said pointing at his face. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching me work from his chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A while later, I finished with all the animals. All 13 of them. 8 chicken's, 4 ducks, and a cow. I got sick of giving my chickens real names, so now their called KFC, Crunchy, tasty, yummy, Cucco, Food, Curry. then CHICK-, BEAM.., and .FIRE!. What? I was bored and thinking of Skye! at least that's better then what I named the ducks. I named them after drugs. I'm serious. one of them is called "CRACK". What? I thought it would be funny. It got Dark laughing. Good enough for me.

The cow is the only animal with a real name. It's called Melly. Oh, I have my dog, Reily, who I keep in a pen at all times. A cat, who hangs out in the coops or barn whenever it feels like. Named her Pearl. The dog is stupid. I throw a ball right in front of him, and he runs away. I try to feed him, he runs away. I walk up to him, he runs away. So I was like, "Fuck it" and managed to catch him while his guard was down,(I snuck up on him from behind) and stuck him in a little pen. He's probably scared shitless of me. He should be. You don't want to make girl this angry. I'm even wearing a T-shirt that says, "Danger! Girl with attitude." and ain't dat the truth. Then theres my horse, Serena. it also runs from me. So I don't let it leave the 'horse house' as I call it. I don't remember what's actually called at the moment.

I didn't finish the watering just yet. I got a whole field of crops to still water. I could use Darks help. but no. He's sitting there in his red, relaxing, lawn chair, with a black umbrella/parasol attached to it, drinking lemonade, while reading MY manga. He's like... my best friend, but sometimes he just makes me want to punch him.

I'm bending over, picking turnips, which is hard I might add. All of a sudden I hear a whistle. not one for calling animal, but a suggestive one that's probably from a perv staring at my butt. I turn around and it's. Oh, Din. Rock. I'm immediately pissed. With lightning speed I whip out my hammer out of my bad and threw it at him as hard as I could from across the yard. it hit him dead strait in the face, knocking him to the ground. 'KNOCK OUT!' then I can see from here that theres a pool of blood forming around him.

"Hey, Dark?" I call out to him, who's still lounging in his lawn chair relaxing.

"Yeah?" he asked casually.

"Is he dead?" I said pointing to the unmoving Rock on the ground.

Darky finally got up off his lazy ass and went over to Rock who was bleeding on my lawn. I'm gonna make Dark clean that up later. He nudged him with his foot. Found him breathing. "Nah, he's still alive."

"Then could you take him to the Inner Inn please? I'm already busy, and theres no way I'm touchin him anyway. NOW." Dark sighed, "your a slave driver, you know that?" I smirked. He put on a pear of rubber gloves, grabbed him by the feet and started to drag him off my farm. Eh, he had it coming for whistling at me when I was bending over. He ain't gettin nothing, shit!

After I was done with work for the day I went for a walk around the valley collecting grass for curry. Skye Likes curry, so I'm stocking up on it before I meet him. Dark was supposed to be my helper while we were here. and what has he done so for? friggin nothing. And people call ME lazy. I see Murry, the hobo of the valley walk passed me. I glare at him. I don't like him. He was stealing stuff out of my storage back in 'A Wonderful Life' and the girl version. I also hate him cause if I passed out, he's steal half my money. Same with the mayor of Mineral Town. Thomas. I swear, that they are working together. Stupid idiot keeps bringing that damn ball back every time. just the other day I herd a knock at the door, opened it and found that stupid little ball on the ground in front of the door. I tried so hard to get rid of it. I threw it in the river, ocean, goddess pond, I gave it to people, shipped it. I even gave it back to him once! and you know what! he always bringing it back the next day! At lease he can do what the dog won't. But he doesn't get the hint! I DON'T WANT IT! And neither does the dog! Now I just hide it behind the Inn. It's takes him 4 days to find it every time. Trust me. I've counted.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I see Daryl walking towards my farm. suspicious... If he tries to steal my cow, he's got another thing coming. The creeper would be going down. He's the reason I don't even let my animals outside there barn and coops too.

After making sure the creepy scientist didn't do anything I spot Griffin and Gustufa talking. it's the great stand off! Da na na NAAA! I wanna see those two brawl. Yeah, Griffin whips out his guitar, busts it over his head. Ha. Gustafa, just throwing flowers at him. Ah. (snort) That'll be an interesting sight to see. Now I just wanna see them brawl. They should make a Harvest Moon brawl game. Or put Jack or Jill in the super smash bros games. That would be so friggin funny. Pulls out their sickle and cuts Ganon's head off. Heh... This is what happens when yer just playing games for too long. and if ya don't sleep well. Ya go crazy. Deal with it.

Darks trying to keep me away from my vampire hours. As he calls it. What? I like staying up at night!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm tired, it's like 7 pm, and my stamina is almost gone, according to my truth bangle. I had to replant more turnip seeds and water more so I could have more crops (got it at the prize shot inside the wisdom tree by the goddess pond.) . So I drag myself to the Blue Bar for water. I'm dying here. I'm getting dizzy. I open the door and colaps to the floor.

"Oh! are you okay Franny?" I herd Muffy ask me, worried. She's fun to talk to.

"She'll live." Darks said. Darks here? Gah. "come over here and help me up already, aren't you supposed to help me out." I look up from the floor giving him the cute face that would make him feel guilty. The guilt trick. And it worked like usual. Ha! It always does. So he picks me up off the floor and sits me down in a chair at the Bar counter.

Muffy looked at us and just shook her head. "Just kick back and relax you two. you both must be beat." Griffin said. Dark? Did work? That's a load of bull. And we both know it.

"Is there anything I can get you two?" Muffy asked.

Darky spoke first "I'll take a Badiaid, please." Huh? guess, he's going cheap

"I'll have water, or orange juice if ya have some."

Muffy looked at me oddly. "Water I understand, but Orange juice?"

"I live off the stuff. Can't get enough of it. But no pulp or ice please." I said smiling.

"Sure, just give me a minute." she came back a minute later with our drinks. my water and orange juice. and his...whatever. "Enjoy. Your really something, Franny."

"Thanks." I said. gulping down my water and orange juice fast. and Darky drank his...whatever it was. The I notice the hippie and Elvis are here. I ignore them in hopes they'd not talk to me. I don't feel like dealing with them. Nyrul, I Hope Rock doesn't show up. He deserved what he got earlier. I just don't want to deal with him anymore today. But I doubt he'd show up anyway, with his new ingerey and all. Was it not nice? Yes. Do I regret it? Nope!

Muffy then turned to Darky "So, Dark? Right?" He nodded. she grinned, "So...are you single?" I groaned. Ugh, do they ever give up? They are NEVER going to get at him. No ones takin my best buddie away from me. "Sorry, he's not interested." she turned to me "How would you know?" "I'm psychic. No, not really, but trust me, I know." Dark was pretty much tuning us out by now. Huh, he learned something from me. Heh.

"I got up, grabbed Dark by the arm, and started dragging him away. "Thanks for the drinks. It really helped."

"No problem sweety." Muffy waved bye to us, I waved bye back to them both and we left.

"Leaving early?"

"Yes."

"May I ask Why?" He looked at me questioningly.

"I have 60 sprites now." I said in a matter of fact.

"Really? Already?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah. Really. But YOU could have helped. And you are going to help from now on dude. Besides, I have something planned for the rest of the evening."

"Like what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Just gonna give Lumina's mansion a visit." I said, grinning like both an idiot, and evilly.

"Your planning something." He knew me so well. He narrowed his eyes a bit, probably trying to figure out what was going on in my head. And what was going on right now was Skye.

"Yup" I said bluntly. Then I think knew what I was getting at.

"Let me guess, Skye?"

"I'll tell ya later how things go Darky." I said winking at him and playfully slapping his shoulder. Now. Get home!" I'm pushing him towards the farm. he just blinks, surprised. "Now I have work to do! See ya!" and I happily slammed the door in him face once he was in the house. 'Now, I have work to be done. first, find Lumina, talk to her a lease once, and speak with my fave witch, and The Prince of the Stars.'

-To be continued

Here's your bloody Chapter.

-A/N: Sorry for the REALLY late update. Today I was working so hard on writing this whole chapter from scratch. I've been making plans for the past few weeks for this chapter.

Don't worry Skye fans, He'll be in the next chapter. ;D I have a somewhat plan for the next chapter.

I Hope you ENJOY! Review plz! And tell me what you think! They make me want to write more ten once in a while and faster.

I might edit stuff in this chapter later.

Heads up. I'm already married to Skye in HM DS Cute. YAYZ! :D And he doesn't do shit. Hell, he doesn't even leave the house!

If I have any spelling errors, tell me so I can fix em plz.:)


	5. Ch 5: Meetings

Chapter 5: Meetings

I was able to talk to Lumina before it was 8 pm and I walked out the door I heard chanting, knowing who it was I went to the small blue roofed building next to Luminas place and opened the door and the Witch Princess is floating on her broom on a latter in front of her culdrin chanting in strange language. Why even have a latter if she can just float? That makes no sense.

"Ah. Why does that Harvest Goddess always complain about everything I do? I mean sure every now and then I bully the Harvest Sprites, break up a few sweethearts, destroy crops, make animals sick, and she gets so mad about it! I'm just having a little fun! Does she think she's such a "good" girl or something? It just burns me so!"

I hope she realise's she's ranting. Not only that, but talking to herself. But like I'm one to talk, though.

The Witch Princess is ranting to herself about the HG. I get what she means though. Harvest Goddess can get really annoying most of the time, sure, she's nice and all but she can go a bit over bored.

Witchy then finally notice's me after her ranting.(Witchy. That's what I call her.)She come's up to me, "Hey! You heard me, didn't you?"

Well yeah, she was kinda ranting a bit loudly. I nod my head. "Yeah."

She calms down a bit, "Then answer me this: Doesn't the Harvest Goddess annoy you?"

"Yeah, she rellly does." I say.

"I knew it! You and I will get along just fine, Franny." Witchy smile's big, and so do I.

We talk for a bit, then I remember I have to leave, I tell her I need to leave. "Come on back if you ever need anything. I'll do what ever I can." She tells me. I nod. She laughs and says, "I'll get that Harvest Goddess when she come's back!"

I tell her she's already back and she looks at me surprised. "Really?! You got 60 sprites now?" I tell her yeah I do. "YES!" she says excitedly, "I can get back at her now!" I wished her luck with that, we said bye, waved, and I left. Then I teleported back to the path to Lumina's place. Cause I had a meeting with serten someone to get to. ;D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

I had to waste some time till it was near 11pm so I had walked around the valley talking to some people for a bit. I saw Rock at the inn, he had a bandage and gozz taped to his nose. I guess it broke, 'HA!' that explained the bloody mess. He had it coming though. Ruby even agreed with me. She asked me not to injure him TOO much though. I'll try. No promise's though. Dark still needs to clean up that bloody mess back at my ranch too.

I start walking up the path to Lumina's mansion, I stop to look at the time. It's 10:50 pm. "It's just about time." I tell myself. It turns 11:00, then I start walking the rest of the way up to the mansion.

I'm shaking with excitement, and I'm trying keep my myself under control. I'm standing in front of the fountain, then I hear the door click open and shut. And then out walks is the prince of the stars himself, Phantom Skye.

He's smiling to himself. Confidently. He's not fully paying attention, and he just about bumps into me. He stops and blinks. His sea green eye's look down at me in surprise. and his pretty silver hair shine in in moon light. 'Guess he wasn't expecting me, of course.' I stare into his eyes. I love green eyes... I feel my cheeks flush a bit.

He quickly reacts, bows slightly then straitens up and says, "Hehe. Hello, beautiful. Walking alone at night?" He tilt's his head to the side. OMG. I'm trying not to squeal out and jump onto him like a total fangirl right now. He ran his fingers through his silver hair.

"Yes." I say. I'm trying my best to keep my cool.

He puts a hand over his chest and close's his eyes. "Hehe, I'm quite the ladies' man, and a prince of the stars." He ran his finger threw his hair. 'I should start counting up every time he says 'Hehe'.'

Just as I'm about to introduce myself I hear another click's of the mansion door opening and shutting and Lumina out walks and she yells, "Hey! Aren't you that famous thief who warns his victims ahead of time?!"

Skye and I turn sideways in surprise. Geez, why did Lumina have to show up now?

He looks to Lumina and quickly puts back on his poker face. "Hehe. Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time. I'm about to jet out."

He turns away from Lumina and I towards the entrance and takes a few steps, then stops, and he turns to me. "Hehe. Call me Phantom Skye. I have a feeling we'll meet again. It's written in the stars."

I nod, smiling. "Will do."

Skye was about to leave, but Lumina quickly ran up to him. "Wait right there!" She yelled sternly.

'Why does she have to be so loud? It's the middle of the night. People are trying to sleep. Shut up.'

Skye's not phased at all. "Hehe. Hold up, beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." Yeah, that's his job. Ha. You know, steal? Yeah, whatever.

Lumina gasps. Her face reddens and she cup's her face, blushing. "What a smooth talker... Phantom Skye..."

Skye take's this as his opportunity to escape and takes off, but Lumina follows after him.

I watch the whole scene and see he got away from her and she walks back to the gate entrance. "Phantom Skye! He...he got away from me!" She squeals. I would too if I were him. -_-' I roll my eyes. I walk up to her, she giggles to herself. "Hehehe, that thief is cool!"

I shake my head, chuckling, and start heading back to the ranch. Thinking of a surten silver haired thief along the way.

When I made it back I noticed the bloody mess was still there. Lazy. And I that saw Dark was sleeping on the couch, I pulled blanket over him, then went to my own bed got into my pg's and climbed in.

'I got to meet Phantom Skye today. What a pretty boy... Time for sweet dreams...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The next day, I woke up, got dressed and quickly left all before Dark woke up. He usually doesn't get up till later anyway. He's lazy. :P

I ran to Lumina's house and went inside. I was 6:50. I went to Romana's room and said hello and I told her who visited last night. (I wanted to see what her reaction would be.)

"A phantom? Oh my... Oh ho ho. Someone like that came?" 'Ho ho? What is she? Santa Clause?' I nodded anyway, waved bye and left her room to see the butler, Sebastian, in his room and talked to him as well. "The phantom? I am glad that it was nothing serious." Nothing serious? They where just robbed.

I just stare at him. Then shake my head in disappointment to myself. Then went upstairs to Lumina's room.

Lumina looked like she had her head in the clouds. "Hehehe, that thief is cool!" Wha? She's saying the same thing from last night?! Maybe she finally lost it. I wouldn't be surprised, Skye's pick up lines are WAY better than Rocks are anyday. I just shook my head again then sighed.

I left their house, chuckling to myself thinking. 'I love how they don't give a shit about just being robbed.' and then I teleported back to my ranch just before the time hit 7 am.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"So where'd you go off to this morning so quickly?"

Dark was sitting on a computer chair-(that was conveniently placed in front of the door)-and slowly turned it around when I came back in.

Startled. I froze on the spot. Guess he noticed I left. I thought he'd still be asleep! Damn! My ninja skillz didn't work this time!

I pulled myself together, and continued to get my tools that I had left behind this earlier when I left. "I went to Lumina's. I wanted to see how'd they react to being robbed. Apparently they didn't give a shit."

He just raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Putting my hair up in a ponytail and putting on my hat I forgot to put on before I left. "They were all calm about it. Guess that's just how rich people are. Reminds me or Ouran High school host club." I chuckle to myself.

Dark just looked at me, his eyebrow still raised. "Huh."

"Don't give me that look!" I pointed at him. "Now, YOU have work to do."

"Me?"

"Yes, YOU! Go clean up the bloody mess from yesterday! It better be clean when I get back!" I slammed the door shut and ran to my field to take care of my crops and animals. Basically, my daily chores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

I finished my work, talked to the troll-I mean Harvest Goddess, Witchy, and the baby Harvest sprite that was hiding in the biggest pot in the Sprite Tree by the Goddess pond.

I decided to go to Daryl's place. The crazy scientist. Why? Cause I felt like he was hiding something...

He was home, I gave give him an orange grass, cause that's what I had on me. I already had 99 of them in my fridge so I had no use for it, and the red ones are for Witchy. He seemed pretty happy to get them. I've been giving him them for a while now. I wonder what he does with them all?

I spotted a trap door on the floor to the left side of his house/lab and pulled on it, it opened, looking to see if Dr. Frankenstein was watching-(A nickname for him, like Elivs/Marlin. lol)-and walked down the stairs.

I heard the sound of water splashing and a voice yell, "Who's there?" Suppirsed I turned to my left and in a tank of water was...a mermaid. Cool! I love mermaids. I walked up to her at the tank.

She looked at me curiously. "Who are you? A friend of Daryl's? What's your name?" Not really. But to be nice anyway I nodded and introduced myself.

"I see. You're a friend of Daryl's, aren't you, Franny? That's a relief." She smiled and I looked at her quizingly. How is it a relief? Daryl is a creep. He even stalked Flora for a time and also tried to steal my cow once. But I didn't say it out loud.

I asked her what her name was. "Me? My name is Leia."

I smiled "Pleasure to meet you Leia." What? I can be polite sometimes.

"I'm a mermaid. You must be Shocked..."

I sweatdropped. "Not really."

"Heeheehee." She giggled.

"So, what are you doing in the craz-I mean Daryl's basement, in a tank, and not the ocean?" Why was she here anyway? I hope Daryl didn't do anything to her, she seems pretty nice.

Thankfully, she didn't catch my almost insult towards Daryl. "Hm? You want to know why I'm here? Well, actually... A huge typhoon just pulled me up onto the beach one day. I was injured badly, but Daryl came to my rescue and carried me here. As a mermaid, I'm pretty embarrassed to be washed ashore like that, though. Since then, he's been such a big help."

Really? I was baffled. I didn't know he could be nice. He usually just mumble's and grumble's alot and offenly would spaz out about forgetting something, or stalk Flora, stare at my cow, try to capture the abominable snowman to experiment on. You know. The usual.

"He's such a gentleman." I say both sarcastically and nervously.

I don't think Leia caught my sarcasm and she continued. "You are so right. He looks nerdy, of course, but I'm so impressed with his gental heart. I really want to repay him. So I've been cooking his meals. You know an awful lot about Daryl. You two must be close friends." Yeah, I need to, and no. "I know! Let's you and I be friends too!"

I smiled big. I'm ok with that. Her and I being friends, I mean. Leia was really nice and sweet. She'd make a good friend. I don't completely get how she could get along with him. But whatever. Hm... It makes me wonder what would happen if Skye met her...

I snap out of my thoughts. I nodded enthusiastically . "Yeah, that'll be great!"

Leia bobbed up and down in her tank in exitment. "Thank you, Franny. Here's to our friendship." and she did a back flip in the waster, splashing me a bit, but I laughed anyway. I'll dry of later. No biggy.

Then I realized I had to leave, "I'm glad I met you!" She called out. I said "You too!" Waved and left. I ran by Daryl so he wouldn't notice me, and went to entrance to the valley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've been standing here at the entrance to the valley for HOURS NOW! When is he going to show up?!" It's 12 pm. I start trying to leave the valley but Jackie, a harvest sprite, doesn't let me and teleports me back to Vesta's farm. I stomp back to the entrance. Where was Skye? He should have been here by now. I sit on the ground in frustration.

Then something hits me. I bolt back up standing. Skye doesn't show up the day after a heist. I face-palmed. How could I forget? GAH! "I just wasted my bloody time for NOTHING!" I yelled.

Marlin, standing in the field looked at me oddly. I glare, and he quickly turns away and gets back to his work. Great. What a total waste of time that was...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I slam the door as I walking into the house. Dark put's down his book/my manga book he was reading and looks at me. "So how was Prince charming?" He asks, smirking darkly. He probably knows what happened. Smart ass...

I just stare blankly at him, then glare. I'm not in the mood, I just wasted a day waiting for Skye to show up only to remember he won't show up regularly until tomorrow.

"I cleaned up the mess outside." He said.

"Thanks. Took you long enough." I jump onto my bed and snuggle into the sheets.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping." My voice is muffled by the pillows. I lift up my head, my hair down and messy. "Something YOU should be doing. Go to sleep!" I stuffed my head back in my pile of pillows.

He just chuckled. But put down the book and turned the lights off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Muffy." I had, again, finished work for the day and went to the Blue Bar for something to drink.

"Hey Franny." Almost all the girls from the valley were here. You know, Muffy, Celia, Flora and Lumina. Except Nami, of course. "Did you hear about the new guy in town?"

New guy? Did she mean Skye? No, couldn't be. He's not dumb enough to come out in the day light. Ha. I make him sound like a vampire.

Muffy continued. "Well, I heard from Ruby that a someone will be staying in the valley for a while in a few weeks. Ruby talked to him, but she said he was wearing a dark hooded cloak, but she could tell he was a bit pale. Mysterious... Oh! Anyway, he made his reservation early cause he said he had things to finish up before he'd have his vacation here."

Flora spoke up. "I saw him leave the valley, it also had some gold on it."

Lumina gasped excitedly. "Maybe he's rich?!"

I ignored them from then on. They were just giggling amongst themselves. I wonder who this person is? The description of the cloak sounds familiar. But I just can't put my finger on who it is at the moment.

"Hey guys, did you hear about what happened to me the other night?" I heard Lumina say. "Guess who I got a visit from? Phantom Skye!" She says a bit smugly.

They all gasped, their mouths agape. "REALLY?!"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, girl?!" Muffy exclamed.

"I heard he was good looking." Celia said dreamly.

"I heard that too, but don't you like Marlin?" Flora said.

Celia flushed. "I do! I was just saying..."

I finally decided to speak up. "Because she was all gaga over him and was too busy spending the whole day in her room day dreaming about him to notice the day go by."

They all look at me, and Lumina speaks up. "How do you know that?"

"I went by you place yesterday morning and you were doing exacly what I just said, you didn't even notice me standing right in front of you, you where acting the same when he left, and the fact that I never saw you leave your house." I say flatly, and I take a sip of orange juice.

"You were there, Franny?!" All of them gaped at me, except Lumina.

I nodded. Might as well tell them. "Yeah. I saw him strut out of the mansion's front doors, and he talked to me." I say smugly. Take that Lumina! "Of course, after he almost bumped right into me."

"Give us details!" Their full attention to me now, forgetting Lumina.

I sighed. "He has silver hair, green eye's, wear's a black V-neck T-shirt with a leopard printed blouse on, purple pants and black shoe's."

"So the rumors were right!" Muffy squealed in excitement. I covered my ears. I don't know about you, but I like my hearing thank you very much.

before they tackle me for more details I quickly had to change the subject. "...So Lumina, how's Rock?" I hate him, but that's the only think I could think of at the moment, I already knew how he was but I needed to change the subject before I got pounced on by rabid fangirls.

They all look at me oddly. "What about Rock? Why do you ask?" Lumina asked.

"I threw my hammer at him in the face the other day for whistling at me while I was bending over. Knocked him unconscious. Just want to know if he's smarter or stupider now."

Muffy and Lumina laughed, while Flora and Celia shook their head's, sighing. "Sounds like he had it coming," Lumina said. "and yeah, I talked to him earlier. He still the same idiot as before."

"But don't you like him Lumina?" Muffy asked.

"Rock? No! He's too much of a moron at times, and he doesn't listen to half the things I say." She pouted angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

I take this as my opportunity to leave. "Gotta go guys. I have some...work to do. See ya."

"Oh. See ya later then, Franny." Muffy said. Then they started talking about what guys they liked in the valley, and I left, I waved bye to Griffen on my way out of the Blue Bar.

On my way back to the ranch, I was wondering to myself. 'Hmmm... Dark cloak, adorned with gold, pale skin... Why did that sound so familiar? Maybe I'll remember later.'

To be continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

AN: YES! Chap 5 is done! Whoot! I'll start chapter 6 soon. I've got most of it planned out already in my head. Sorry this took awhile. I'm busy, and lazy. :P I've been writing this chapter for two night's now. It's like... almost 7 in the morning. I've been up all night. x_x I need sleep! DX If I have any spelling mistake's, tell me, so I can fix em plz.

~My HM DS Cute game update: My character is preg now. About half way through I think. I want the kid to be a girl. I hope it is. If you have suggestions for names, feel free to say.

~Who's this mysterious person in a dark cloak? Take a guess. But No spoilers please! I want it to be a surprise for the people who haven't figured it out.

See the button below?-(It USED to be just a button. Stupid site updates.)-Press it. Review plz!


End file.
